


You're Supposed to, That's Why

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Manipulation, implied violence and abuse, yandere behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: “You love me, right,” she asks.Misa sits, back against her bedroom wall as you allow your head to rest against the plush softness of her lap. She strokes your hair, nail sharp and long, but the touch is gentle and soothing. A part of you wants to rest, to bask in her touch, but that part of you had withered.It had been a while since you’ve let your guard down and you weren’t going to allow her to trick you into a calm sense of serenity. There were only so much of her mind games that you could take with her.So, you answer, “Of course, Misa.”
Relationships: Amane Misa/Main Character, Amane Misa/Reader, Yandere! Amane Misa/Main Character, Yandere! Amane Misa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You're Supposed to, That's Why

“You love me, right,” she asks. 

Misa sits, back against her bedroom wall as you allow your head to rest against the plush softness of her lap. She strokes your hair, nail sharp and long, but the touch is gentle and soothing. A part of you wants to rest, to bask in her touch, but that part of you had withered. 

It had been a while since you’ve let your guard down and you weren’t going to allow her to trick you into a calm sense of serenity. There were only so much of her mind games that you could take with her. 

So, you answer, “Of course, Misa.” 

You make sure that you keep your eyes open, your tone earnest. Loving Misa was like trying to pluck a rose from the bush—prickly, and bound to cause harm to both you and her. You had to be careful lest you want blood to be shed. Depending on how manipulative she could be, it very well could have been yours as well as hers. Despite that, you bring up one of your hands to stroke her cheek.

Like the rest of her body, it’s soft and pliant to your touch. Once upon a time, you would have been able to touch her like this without any forethought. Now, every move you make is planned. Every thought you voiced had to be read from a prepared script. You wanted to keep Misa happy.

Because if she wasn’t happy…

The point is, Misa is happy now.

Or, at least you think she’s happy. 

As you slowly allow your hand to rest back down at your side, she takes your wrist in hand. It’s a fast motion, not as fast as something that you would have claimed would have been too quick for you to see, but fast enough that you don’t react. She grips it tight, making sure that her nails are like needles pricking into your skin. 

You bite the inside of your cheek.

You inhale.

She has done this before, you tell yourself. She has done this before and you have survived. Just be a good little doll for your Misa and she’ll treat you well.

It’s a mantra that you think to yourself as if in prayer. If you were but a devout worshipper, she was the tempestuous goddess who always saw fit to criticize and take advantage of your sacrifices. You don’t want to admit that—can’t admit that—to Misa. 

She used to be a kind, innocent little angel. 

But now, as you stare into her eyes, you can see the gleam of something dark and wicked. Those eyes used to look to you in admiration and awe, but now they are nothing filled with vestiges of lust and scorn. 

She is a goddess, you tell yourself. A goddess who saw fit to allow you to kiss her feet and be at her side.

You deserve nothing more than that—in fact, you had never deserved her in the first place.

You tell her as much and she laughs.

She covers her giggles with a dainty hand, blood red nails sharped to a point and on display for you to observe. She taps your cheek and bends in close so that her lips brush against your own. It’s a fleeting glimpse of the affection that you used to be accustomed to before her descent into madness, but it’s okay.

You love her.

Because you’re supposed to, that’s why.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone yandere behavior outside of fictional settings. Please don’t mistake the actions of fictional characters displayed in works of fiction to be considered harmless in real life.


End file.
